


The Brightest Shadow

by PurplePetal



Series: Janam Janam Janam Saath Chalna Yunhi [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Single Parents!AU, Slow Burn, adorable original characters, and then sadness and grief and protect my poor baby mon el, human!AU, love and fluff and cuteness, no powers, not really but it takes a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePetal/pseuds/PurplePetal
Summary: Mon-El has finally carved a niche in this cruel world for himself and his son. However, when cracks begin to form in his seemingly perfect life, will Mon-El finally be able to let someone else in to help lessen the burden, and help him weather the storm?





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

March 23rd 2012

 

“For the love of God Mon, could you please stop smiling like an idiot, and come hold my hand!” she screamed as another contraction racked through her body. She raised her hand towards him signaling him to hold it, and he immediately grasped it as he wrapped his other arm around her body carefully.

He winced instantly, the force she exerted on his hand was massive, and he wouldn’t be shocked if a couple of bruises appeared on his hand tomorrow, if not a broken bone or two. He looked away from her, trying to hide his own pain because it paled in comparison to what she was going through right now. She was about to give birth to their child, and he was going to be a dad, and according to the doctor, he was going to be a dad in less than fifteen minutes.

As the thought of his imminent fatherhood settled into his mind, panic slowly seeped in as well. He was going to be responsible for a whole other life, someone who would be dependent on him for everything. Someone who he would have to raise, someone who would, hopefully, look up to him. Any mistakes he made, his child would share in them, or suffer for them.

Mon-El only had one goal: to not be like his parents. Mon-El was not going to lead by example, because if he became anything like them, his child would suffer in silence, his child would feel alone, and his child would live in fear. Fear that he may one day become an embarrassment to his father, fear that he will never live up to the family name, fear of near truly belonging, fear that no matter how much he tried, no matter how much he cared, it would never be enough. Mon-El vowed to the Gods, Gods he hardly believed and prayed to, that he was not going to let his child suffer the same fate. He refused to let that happen. With everything he had in him, he going to be a good father. And if failed this one promise, he truly does deserve every punishment the Gods would decide to inflict upon him.

Dr. Kelax opened the door to the room, a joyful smile adorned his face, “Are you ready Ms. Tessmacher? It’s time to push!”

Eve responded with a loud screech that would put a banshee to shame, she gripped his hand tighter as she belted a string of curse words, some directed at Dr. Kelax, most directed at him.

Yes, she was definitely ready to push.

 


	2. Chapter One

  _“Some of us aren't meant to belong. Some of us have to turn the world upside down_ _and shake the hell out of it until we make our own place in it.” – Elizabeth Lowell_

* * *

 

May 27th 2017

 

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Mon-El groaned when he felt his son’s body jump onto his, and shaking him out his deep slumber, “Luke, stop,” Mon-El mumbled, his voice hoarse.

Typically it was the sun’s rays breaking through the window that would wake him up in the morning since Mon-El almost always forgot to close the curtains; however, today it seemed like his son was going to be the culprit for ruining his sleep on this lazy Saturday. All he wanted to do was sleep in a little, but Luke was adamant about that not happening. He planted himself on Mon-El’s body.

“No Daddy! Today is the day! We have to get ready, like now!” Luke continued to shake Mon-El, desperately trying to wake his father up, but his endeavor remained unsuccessful. Mon-El simply snuggled deeper into his pillow and let out a loud snore, “No Daddy. Wake up!”

Mon-El let out another snore and turned his face deeper into his pillow to hide his growing grin because he knew his son probably had a cute little pout on his face, his cheeks all puffed out and a plea in his eyes, with fake tears brimming and ready to come out if necessary. It was a tried and true method that Luke had used numerous times to get his way. And Mon-El knew if he looked at Luke, even for a brief second, he would cave instantly to his son’s demands just like he had on all previous occasions.

Luke started pounding his little fists on Mon-El’s chest, employing another tactic since the shaking proved to be ineffective. Luke had no desire to lose this battle, especially on this very important day. As another round of pounds where about descend, Mon-El quickly reached out for Luke’s fisted hands, and gently pushed him down so Luke’s head rested upon his knees, and his body was laying straight and flush on top of Mon-El’s. Mon-El trailed his fingers down Luke’s stomach, casting a mischievous look at him. Once Luke’s eyes bulged, he knew this was going to be so much fun.

Mon-El slowly began to tickle him across his sides, and Luke’s laughter engulfed the bedroom, along with his desperate pleas for the ‘tickle attack’ to stop. The laughter doubled in the room, when Mon-El joined in as he continued his onslaught. Not being able to hold himself up due the incessant laughter that racked through his little body, Luke slowly began to slip off Mon-El’s. Like a reflex that years of being parent had granted him, Mon-El quickly swooped him up, and placed Luke next to him on the bed, and burrowed himself and Luke into the sheets. It was moment’s like these that made Mon-El feel so happy.

A hush fell over the room as the melodious laughter quieted down, and Mon-El watched as his son finally caught his breath, “Daddy…we have to get ready. Can’t be late,” Luke said in between shallow breathes.

“Bud, practice doesn’t start till eleven, it’s only seven. We have plenty of time. Don’t worry,” Mon-El poked Luke’s nose, “How about we stay in bed, for let’s say…another hour. Have some delicious breakfast, go shopping for Uncle Winn’s birthday present, and then we can go to practice? Does that sound good bud?”

Luke turned to face his father. It was adorable to watch Luke scrunch his eyebrows, and see his eyes lost in deep thought. This little five year old contemplated his father’s suggestion as if it he was biggest decision of his life. As if nuclear war was imminent if Luke made the wrong decision. He placed his hand on Mon-El’s cheek, Luke’s eyes stared into his sternly, “Only one hour daddy.”

“One hour bud,” Mon-El chuckled in agreement. Luke’s taste for the dramatics amused Mon-El constantly.

“Okay then,” Luke snuggled into Mon-El, and Mon-El placed a gentle kiss on Luke’s forehead before he himself closed his eyes.

Silence once again fell across the room. Mon-El knew that sleep wouldn’t grace him again, but simply closing his eyes and resting was a better alternative to gain some extra rest. His thoughts wandered to the precious bundled that was currently wrapped up around his arm.

One year of dating, a broken condom, and heavy intoxication had led to this mischievous creature in his bed. Despite the sudden onset of fatherhood, Mon-El wouldn’t trade his life for anything. He and Eve had made this little heathen, and he was prefect in every way. Luke brought a joy back into his life that he never knew was missing. A void he never knew he needed filled until Luke slowly started coloring it in.

Mon-El had always felt alone – isolated.

In spite of the world thinking he had an easy, excited life that was filled with merriment, adventures, parties, and booze, the reality was much harsher. He had a lonely and desolate existent. He felt like a nomad in an unconquerable terrain, desperately trying to navigate a path, to find a home, but fate forced him to be a perpetual wanderer. He never quite knew what he was looking for, perhaps he was searching for something to make him feel alive and whole. The root of all of this was his parents, they never gave him a reason to stop wandering. Initially, their overbearing, self-righteous, and stringent ideals drove him away, but despite how much Mon-El abhorred them, those same ideals reeled him right back into their lives.

He was forcefully bound to them, but he never felt like he belonged, just that he existed. Existed to please their desires, needs, and expectation. Existed to be a puppet to their whims. Existed to fulfill an image. He existed, but he wasn’t living.

Even though he clawed himself a life separate from Matthews’s family name, finding a place in the world proved challenging. He still remained a drifter seeking _something_ from this cruel world. And Luke swooped in and Mon-El finally saw the light he was frantically clawing himself to. After years of loneliness, Mon-El truly felt like he belonged. He had a place in this unrelenting world, and it was being a father to his son. Playing with him, teaching him, helping him, guiding him, and just being there for him.

A constant. A rock. A family.

 _He finally had a family_. Someone who he would love, care, and protect unconditionally and irrevocably. The Gods would have to smite him to make him ever leave Luke. 

Mon-El gripped Luke more tightly, his thoughts triggering a defensive response. His son would never have to fight the demons he had faced, because he would carve out any obstacle that threatened to come in between his son and happiness with his bare hands. The protective grip, and the sensation of Luke in his arms allowed Mon-El to drift off into a light slumber.

************

Mon-El turned off the stove as he placed the last pancake on the stack. An enormous stack of 8 pancakes stood before him. If he really _really_ tired, he could probably eat the entire stack like a burger, and if he did that in front of Luke, he might think his father a God. Luke would definitely be in awe of him. He chuckled at the prospect.

A beep from the coffee make caused jumped Mon-El out his reverie. _Finally_ , he thought. No reality existed in which he would be able to function without his daily brew of this delicious nectar. As soon as he grabbed a mug for the cupboard, an excited shrill voice cut through the silence nearly causing him drop the mug from him hands, “Junior Chef Matthews reporting for duty!”

Luke stopped in front of him, a hand placed at his forehead as he saluted him, “Chef Matthews, what needs to be cooked?” he asked.

Mon-El pretended to pondered for a moment, lightly tapping his chin as he thought of something to do, he waited a few seconds and then snapped his fingers as if a light bulb just went off in his head, “The bread needs toasting, Junior Chef.”

“On it Chef!” Luke responded enthusiastically, he stomped his foot, and marched off to grab the mini-step stool to allow him to reach the bread, and the toaster. Mon-El poured some coffee in his ‘Bestest Dad’ cup and added some light creamer. Leaning against the counter he sipped his coffee while he watched, in complete amusement, as his son stood over the toaster like a hawk watching over his prey.

Luke was wearing his soccer outfit already. It was a red jersey with Matthews and the number 6 written on the back, and blue shorts. Luke was so eager for soccer practice. Absolutely nothing besides soccer had been the talk of the house for the past week. This love for sports was something he clearly inherited from his mother. Mon-El would never be willingly caught at any sporting event or spectacle. He might observe in passing, but never expressed any real interest to care about wins or losses, or follow up after any game. Eve on the other hand was a diehard sports junkie.

The first super bowl since they started dating showed him how much Eve was obsessed with sports. He had never seen someone get as excited as her when a touchdown was scored, or be so superstitious that she actually kicked one of her friends out of the party for not wearing their team colors. And roar like a rabid lioness when their team finally scored the game winning touchdown. Any interest in sports from Luke, came from Eve. There was some Eve in him, and that itself was a comforting thought.  She was still a part of their lives, because a part of her lived on in their son. A distant echo, yet a loud reverberation. 

_Pop!_

“Toast is ready Chef Matthews!” Luke exclaimed.

Luke was about to grab the toast from the toaster when Mon-El quickly intervened, “I got it Bud, grab the butter from the fridge, please.”

Mon-El didn’t need a repeat of last week’s incident. Luke was a little too eager to help with the toast, and resulted in him burning his fingers. Well, technically not burning his fingers, but the fiery numbness on his fingertips was enough to cause Luke to go into a crying stupor for an hour where he convinced himself that the doctors where going to cut off his fingertips. Although Mon-El had managed to calm him down by convincing and explaining to him how doctors don’t simply cut off appendages, and it was just a minor burn that a little ice and cold water will heal, he didn’t want to risk repeating the entire situation.

Mon-El grabbed the toast, and placed it on a plate, and leaned over Luke to grab the container of orange juice from the open fridge as Luke reached for the butter. He poured some orange juice in Luke’s little cup, and moved both the plate and cup onto the island counter, and took his spot on the chair and watched Luke crawl up to his spot. A smile on his face the entire time.

“Pancakes! My favorite, thanks Dad,” Luke said.

“Well, it is your special day. First day of soccer practice, and I need you strong and ready for when you make goal after goal,” Mon-El ruffled Luke’s hair.

“Stop!” Luke groaned as he tried to shove Mon-El hand from his hair. Mon-El chuckled as he removed his hand from Luke’s scalp, and picked up his fork and started cutting small pieces of Luke’s pancakes so it would be easier for him to eat. He moved a bowl of diced fruits in front of Luke.

“You have to eat all of them okay Bud. I better not find some on the floor,” Mon-El said strictly, dropping his smile to convey how serious he was being.

Luke looked away sheepishly, and murmured an ‘okay’, and dove right in for the first piece of his pancake. Mon-El wouldn’t believe that ‘okay’ until he checked the floor after they were done eating.

Their morning routine was always animated, and that included when they were eating. Luke was a dramatic child, therefore any conversation with him would be accompanied with extravagant hand gestures, bursts of giggles, jokes that only a five year old could understand, conversations being dropped and picked up again randomly, and overall goofiness. Mon-El participated equally, making sure that he never quelled Luke’s bubbly persona, but rather encouraged him to be more vocal and expressive. Ensuring to Luke that Mon-El was always going to be here to lend an ear whenever Luke needed one.

After they finished eating, Mon-El began placing dishes in to the dishwasher and his Junior Chef Matthews helped by arranging the smaller ones, such as bowls and utensils. It was like a game of Tetris, trying to make sure all the pieces fit in perfectly into the washer. There were times when the dishwasher refused to close because certain dishes were poking out obstructing the door. Mon-El and Luke would then strategize ways to re-organize the washer as if it was a puzzle, which often led to more problems than solutions.

Luke pumped his hands in the air after sorting the last dish in the washer like it was some sort of victory, “One step closer to soccer practice,” Luke exclaimed.

Mon-El looked at the stove clock, it was almost nine, and they still had two hours to kill and the enthusiasm his son displayed was going to make that extremely difficult. Mon-El sighed, “Go put on your sneakers Bud, I’m gonna finish cleaning up the kitchen.”

“And then soccer practice!”

Mon-El crouched down to Luke’s level, “First, I need to stop by work, and then we have to buy Uncle Winn’s birthday present, and THEN soccer practice,” Mon-El poked Luke’s nose, “Remember Bud? We have a game plan. So two more things before soccer practice.”

Luke’s face dropped upon this realization. Even though they had had this conversation twice already – once in bed, and second on the breakfast table – the reality of it finally dawned on him. Mon-El quickly jumped in, “Think of it as uhh…one down, and two to go. And the faster you put on your shoes the faster we can knock them down and the faster you can play soccer.”

A faint smile appeared on Luke’s face, “One down and two to go!” he shouted, before he ran to the front door and picked up his sneakers.

Mon-El exhaled in relief as he avoided a potential meltdown. He turned and began wiping down the counters, and returning ingredients and unused utensils back to their rightful place. After admiring his work of a semi-clean clean, he then ran up the stairs to grab his wallet and a jacket for him and Luke. Briefly, the thought about how fatherhood had made him so much more responsible. Never in a million years would he have thought to take a jacket with him on a sunny day. But with a child, no precaution was enough. If he detected the slighted chill, or Luke getting any goosebumps some primal desire to bring comfort to his son awoke in him. Now, taking a jacket was second nature. Sometimes he wished he knew more fathers so he they could tell him he wasn’t some crazy, paranoid dad that was over-prepared for every occasion. Gods, there nights when he even contemplated calling his own father to help calm his anxious mind. That’s how desperate he had gotten.  

“Ready!” he heard Luke yell. Mon-El marched down the stairs and was greeted with Luke bouncing off the walls.

“I can see that,” Mon-El grinned. He lifted Luke in his arms and placed him on the bay window seat by the front door, and inspected his shoes to make sure they were tied correctly. And they weren’t. One lace was a step away from unraveling, and as for the other one, the rabbit did not manage to escape from the back of the tree trunk. He quickly redid the laces as he explained to Luke, again, how to properly tie them. Mon-El was pretty sure that it just went in one ear and out the other.

After tying his laces, Luke jumped off his seat and practically dragged Mon-El out of the house. He fumbled to lock the door, as Luke continued to pull him towards the car, while simultaneously hopping around, blissfully unaware that Mon-El struggled to lock the door with his one free hand. By some miracle, and abundant amount of patience, he finally managed to lock the door and reign Luke in by picking him up and nestling him in his arms. This was clearly more efficient than letting him continue to bounce around like a manic. 

Mon-El placed Luke in his booster seat behind the driver’s side. Luke let his father maneuver him as he talked about his pending adventure, “…I am going to block all the goals. I am going to be the goal God. And…and I am going to make all the goals. The other team is going to be so scared of me! The Goal God. Daddy, are there going to be other teams? What’s our team name? Can we be called the Tigers? Tiger Matthews! And when I make a goal everyone roars! ROAR!” Luke grabbed Mon-El cheeks as he roared into his face. Mon-El faked a frightened gasp which sent Luke into a fit of giggles, “You got scared Daddy! Daddy was scared. I scared Daddy,” Luke choked out proudly between his giggles.

“Daddy was so so scared Bud. Never scare Daddy like that again,” Mon-El said with a pout.

“No promises Daddy,” Luke responded. Mon-El closed the door, and slide into the driver’s seat.

This was going to be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Chapter One. It mostly introduced the character and the dynamics. The juicy stuff will happen soon, I promise. (also, please ignore any mistakes. Its edited but there is always something I miss. Ill fix it soon) 
> 
> Also, if anyone is also reading Across Time -- I won't be able to update this weekend like I wanted to. I will be going on mini 3 day vacation tomorrow, and wont be back till Tuesday night. So hopefully I will be able to post Wednesday :)


	3. Chapter Two

_“Instead of trying to make your life perfect, give yourself the freedom to make it an adventure, and go ever upward.” – Drew Houston_

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day in National City. The sun occasionally peeking out among the clouds to grace the world with its appearance. A cool breeze that lingered on the skin, until the sun came out and chased the sensation away. A day like this would fill every park, ever city center, and every pier with people, creating an ambiance that could mirror the hustle and bustle of New York City. 

Despite the slight overcast, Mon-El mentally noted that he needed to put sunscreen on Luke before practice started. Mon-El looked in the mirror to see Luke completely enthralled in a one-side conversation with himself about…dragons? Typically, car rides alternated between complete silence, singing off-key lyrics, to random conversations, and long games of I-Spy or whatever game Luke managed to concoct. And today was a day for random conversations, and Mon-El was ninety percent sure that this one was about dragons. Mon-El barely contributed to the conversation throughout the entire car ride, while Luke rambled on.

After Mon-El parked in front of the bar, he turned around to face Luke with a grin on his face, “We’re here bud.”

“How long?” Luke said softly, a hint of defeat in his voice. Clearly this wasn’t how Luke expected the day to go, and he was not even beating around the bush expressing his disdain for the turn of events. He didn’t want to be here, which was abnormal as Luke loved coming to the bar. Luke looked straight into Mon-El eyes, silently asking for them to remain for a shortest amount of time.

“Not more than 15 minutes,” Mon-El reassured Luke, “I promise.” Luke remained unconvinced, still staring at Mon-El with a doubtful expression adorning his face. Mon-El outstretched his hand with his pinky sticking out while the rest of his fingers were in a fist. Mon-El smiled brightly, “Pinky promise,” hoping this gesture would be enough to quell any uncertainties. Luke’s eyes dashed between the outstretched pinky, and Mon-El’s eyes and Luke continued to alternate between the two for a few seconds until he finally stretched his own pinky out and wrapped it around Mon-El’s.

“Okay, let’s go,” Luke exclaimed, the quiet voice he used was long gone. Luke tried to unbuckle himself from the booster seat himself, resulting in him getting tangled among the copious amounts of belts.

Mon-El chuckled at his son’s plight, “Daddy!” Luke whined, “Help me!”

“I’m coming bud,” Mon-El said, still chuckling. He stepped out of the car, and opened the door to be greeted with a more entangled Luke. Apparently, he tried to untangle himself which resulted in him getting even more entangled. Mon-El quickly began to remove the belts, while trying to gently maneuver Luke’s body around them like it was a game of Dr. Pepper. Mon-El was genuinely confused how Luke had managed to get this entangled, he didn’t think it was physically possibly, but the sight before him proved him otherwise.

After finally managing to untangle him, Luke hopped down from the car and grabbed onto Mon-El’s hand immediately as they made their away to the sidewalk. Mon-El had owned this bar for eight years. He glanced at the sign overhead, _Craters_ , written in an embossed gold color. The sign would normally be illuminated at night when the back lights on the letters were turned on. Mon-El unlocked the double door entrance and was greeted by the semi-lit bar. The bar wasn’t relatively big. There was an extended bar bench, and booths and tables scattered among them establishment, with two pool tables located in the back. And a loft overhead that was typically reserved for private parties. It wasn’t fancy, and it wasn’t famous, but it was his and he loved it. He heard faint footsteps from behind the bar, and before he could even turn to see who was there, he heard a loud screech from below him.

“AUNT M’GANN!” Luke yelled out. He let of Mon-El’s hand and ran behind the bar with arms wide open ready to hug her. M’gann crouched down to embrace Luke into a hug.

“Hi Luke,” M’gann said while she picked him up and settled him onto the counter of the bar, “How are you little guy?” That one question threw Luke into a rambling mess, he was going about a mile a minute, while M’gann was patiently listening and nodding her head as if she understand all the words coming out of Luke’s mouth.

It was a sight to behold, and Mon-El just stood in awe of the scene before him. He didn’t quite understand how Luke became so attached to M’gann, but he loved and appreciated it.  Watching them talk on the counter fluttered his heart, it was nice to know that there was a motherly figure in Luke’s life. The void caused by Eve, was filled a little bit by M’Gann’s presence, and he took solace in that thought. M’Gann would drop everything in the blink of an eye if Mon-El needed help. She was a true friend, and he was happy that he found her. 

He made his way towards the door behind the bar where he had a small closet office when Luke spoke, "I am mad at you Daddy."

Where did that come from? Mon-El was confused by his sudden declaration. What could possibly be the reason for this outburst? He glanced at M’Gann, who was leaning against the counter, to see if anything changed in the last minute to cause Luke’s sudden state. M’Gann shook her head, and held out her hand in defense, basically trying to say ‘Hey, don’t look at me, I didn’t do anything’.

“What happened bud?”

“You didn’t tell me Aunt M’Gann was here,” Luke complained, “I drew her a picture, and I left it at home.”

Mon-El smacked himself mentally. A couple of days ago, Luke had drew M’Gann a picture, and wanted to give it to her himself. Going as far as refusing to let Mon-El see it. He had completely blanked on the drawing and had forgotten that M’Gann was supposed to come in to do inventory today. Now, he about to face the fiery wrath of his five year old son. He quickly looked at M’Gann, to see if she was going to help him, but M’Gann just smirked.

“Yes Mon-El. Why didn’t you tell Luke? Now I can’t have my gift,” M’Gann said, faking a scowl.

“See Daddy! You made Aunt M’Gann sad.”

It would be best to diffuse the situation quickly before Luke threw a tantrum. “Um, well…you see. I was gonna,” Mon-El stumbled with his words, and M’Gann continued to smirk, “I didn’t know Aunt M’Gann was going to be here, otherwise I would have told you to bring the picture bud,” but Luke remained unfazed by Mon-El’s explanation.

“I thought you could give it to her at Uncle Winn’s birthday party next week, and we could still do that,” Mon-El smiled at the excuse he managed to conjure up, “I’m sorry Bud, but just one more week? That way you can give something to Uncle Winn and Aunt M’Gann, how does that sound?”

M’Gann looked impressed that Mon-El came up with this excuse so quickly. It looked like Mon-El could use some extra help, so she decided she should help him out since Luke was still unconvinced, “I don’t mind waiting Luke. Just one more week. And maybe I can get you something as well,” M’Gann winked.

Luke looked between M’Gann and Mon-El. The prospective of getting a gift was definitely enticing. “Okay,” Luke said hesitantly, “But only if I can get some soda.”

The little heathen was sneaky, “Okay, but only a small cup,” he looked at M’Gann, giving her a knowing look. M’Gann knew what she needed to do. The small cup of soda was going to be about 20% soda, and 80% water, and Luke would never know the difference. Luke beamed a smile stretched across his entire face, happy that he won this battle.

Mon-El left M’Gann and Luke at the bar, and headed to his office in the storage room. The payroll for last week needed to be double checked, and money drop for the last two nights needed to be counted. It shouldn’t take that long.

He had managed to finish counting last night’s cash drop, and the payroll under 10 minutes. It wasn’t an impressive accomplishment, but telling Luke that they will leave five minutes early made it something to be proud of. He dashed out of his office, “Two down, one to go!” he bellowed as he moved into the front lobby, “And it took only ten minutes!”

“Yay!” Luke yelled and hopped down the bar counter, with the help of M’Gann, and ran to hug Mon-El, completely forgetting about his heavily diluted soda. Mon-El crouched down, and swooped Luke up into a hug. The excitement that Luke was emitting  was adorable. Seeing Luke be this enthusiastic over something as mundane as finishing managerial work to get to an hour long soccer practice was heartwarming. Mon-El wished that his heart was still innocent so that he could be easily captured by emotions, and be able to express them so freely.

Mon-El adjusted Luke so he was on his hip, “Come on, time to go shopping,” Luke responded with a groan, the happiness long gone.

“It’s our last adventure Bud. Be excited.”

“Okay, fine,” Luke said, but remained completely stoic, not even a glimmer of a smile, or fake happiness.

Mon-El laughed, “Come on, say bye to Aunt M’Gann.”

“Bye Aunt M’Gann,” Luke said in lackluster tone.

“Bye little guy,” M’Gann responded, not affected by Luke’s jaded voice, “bye Mon-El. See you Sunday?”

“Ya, I’ll swing by Sunday night,” Mon-El was about to leave, when he turned around and mouthed ‘Thank You’ to M’Gann, and she nodded knowingly. Mon-El couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason why he was thanking M’Gann, but he just felt a strong urge to thank her. Thank her for handling Luke, thank her for helping out, thank her being such a good friend, and thank her for just being there.

Mon-El drove the nearest mall, hoping that this would be done rather quickly. The gift buying was primarily for Luke, and he was just as indecisive as any other five year old – so buying the perfect gift for his favorite Uncle Winn could take forever. Mon-El had already bought Winn his gift. It was a limited edition Luke Skywalker lightsaber that Mon-El had been tracking and constantly bidding on it on ebay for the last month. Now, the lightsaber was neatly wrapped and in his closet ready for next week. On the other hand, Luke was adamant that he wanted to give Winn a separate gift, not wanting to piggy back off Mon-El’s. This was completely out of the blue, and Mon-El didn’t know what brought on this, but he was happy to oblige.

They strolled in the mall, going into various stories and exiting empty-handed. Luke seemed to be on a mission, as if he knew exactly what he wanted to buy, but was unsure where to find it, but refused to tell Mon-El.

“I got it Daddy, I’ll find it,” Luke would say every time they exited the store. Normally Mon-El would want to know, but they still had about a half hour to kill so he didn’t mind walking around. A Luke storming around the mall with a purpose was much easier to handle than a Luke who was confused about what he wanted.

“I found the store Daddy,” Luke gripped Mon-El and practically dragged him along. It was a video game store, Mon-El was not even surprised that this was what Luke was looking for. Winn loved video games, and Luke was five, he should have put two and two together. Luke pointed at a rack that only had one game on every shelf, “That’s Uncle Winn’s gift!”

Mario Kart 8 Deluxe? Mon-El raised his eyebrows at Luke. Was this a game for Luke or Winn?

“Uncle Winn wants this game?” Mon-El questioned.

“Yup,” Luke said proudly.

“Uncle Winn or you, Luke?”

“Daddy!” Luke moaned, “Me and Uncle Winn talk about this game all the time. Uncle Winn wants the new one, I know it!”

Mon-El didn’t quite believe Luke, but if he bought and Luke ended up using it more than Winn, he didn’t think Winn would be upset, especially when Luke had Winn wrapped around his little finger.

“Okay Bud, if you say so,” Mon-El said, and Luke responded by nodding his head.

“It’s time Luke,” Mon-El exclaimed as they approached the car, with Uncle Winn’s gift secured in Mon-El’s hands.

Luke beamed the brightest and biggest smile. Happiness literally oozed out of him as he bounced around next to Mon-El.

“Im so ready Daddy! Im so ready! Lets go go go!”

Mon-El and Luke laughed the entire way to the car. Mon-El  buckled Luke in and they were off the National City Park for their first soccer practice. Luke was a literal ball of sunshine in the backseat. The smile never faltered from his face. Before Mon-El could even park the car, Luke was already trying to unbuckle himself, again. Mon-El quickly got out before the previous incident could repeat itself. Luke jumped out of the car and tried to run towards the grass, where other five and six year olds stood, wearing the same red jerseys.

“Hold up Bud,” Mon-El picked up Luke before he could escape onto the open field. Mon-El opened the trunk and got a spray on sunscreen from it. He knew Luke hated sunscreen, hell he hated sunscreen. It felt slick and icky on his skin. However, this time Luke didn’t even put up a fight. He just outstretched his arms for Mon-El to spray onto. Which Mon-El quickly did, and without hesitation he extended his legs after the arms were done. Soccer made Luke more compliant, clearly this sport possessed some magically abilities.

“All done.”

Luke bolted after those two words. Mon-El quickly closed the trunk and ran after him. By the time he caught up, Luke was already part of a large circle with the other kids. All the kids were following the instructions of a man in the middle, which Mon-El assumed was the coach, as he led them through some exercises. Luke caught Mon-El gaze and flashed a smile at him and quickly waved before returning to listen to the coach.

Mon-El noticed a table off on the side, where other parents were standing, and made his way there. There was a sign-in list on table, Mon-El quickly checked off the box that said Lucas Matthews, and signed his name: Mon-El Lar Matthews. Another parent approached him, and Mon-El chatted with him for a few minutes, talking about how excited Luke was, and hoping all the kids would have lots of fun playing this summer.

When he finally turned around, the kids were no longer doing exercises in a circle, but where standing in a line before the goal post, and trying to kick the ball in. The Goal God, isn’t that Luke said he wanted to be? Mon-El grabbed his phone and began to snap photos of Luke. Some of him trying to take shots, others of him standing in line. Luke even posed for a couple of them. The dramatic little heathen. It was Luke’s turn once more, and he made goal again, hitting the net dead center. Mon-El shouted in excitement, “GO LUKE!”

Luke pumped his fists in the air, and returned to end of the line to await his next turn. Mon-El walked backwards, wanting to get a wider shot with his camera of Luke making another goal. He took about five steps back when he bumped into someone behind him.

“I’m sorry!” Mon-El said, his voice laced with concern. He turned around to be greeted with the most beautiful blue eyes. They were mesmerizing orbs twinkling against the sun. He swore they looked like comets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :) As always please ignore any mistakes....


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay in posting this chapter...just havent been feeling great inspiration for this story for a while...and this an attempt to get some inspiration back so if the chapter is lackluster please forgive me. 
> 
> And S/O to Lina for keeping me motivated enough to write the next chapter.
> 
> ALSO...! I updated the aesthetics for chapter one and two, please do check them out, chapter one aesthetic is my all time favorite aesthetic!

_"You’re my serendipity. I wasn’t looking for you. I wasn’t expecting you. But I’m very lucky I met you.”  - Unknown_

* * *

 

The eyes were captivating him, and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t look away. It felt like he was drowning in the blue sea before him. He was supposed to turn around and apologize profusely for bumping into her and possible even stepping on her toes, but the words were caught in his throat, like a swimmer caught in the push and pull of the ocean he was in.

“Its fine, I --,” she began to say, but was interrupted by a loud screaming from the open soccer field. They both turned to look at what was happening behind them. Mon-El gasped at the scene before him. A kid was on the floor, crying while a girl was standing over him, with what looked like a smirk on her face. He then noticed that Luke was also on the ground holding, cradling his arm as if he had hurt it.

Instinct took over, “LUKE!” he yelled in a fury. Worried etched across his face as he ran towards him. He crouched next to him, “Luke are you okay. Where does it hurt, come on Bud, tell me?” Mon-El asked, his concern getting the best of him. It didn’t help that Luke had tears brimming in his eyes causing Mon-El to worry even more.

“I’m fine Daddy, its okay,” Luke said, but Mon-El was hesitant to believe that, although it did look like Luke was more embarrassed about the scene in front of him than actually physically hurt.

“Tell me the truth Luke, what happened?” Mon-El asked with more fervor.

“She punched me!” the other kid who was on the ground shouted, he pointed at the girl who was standing above him.

“Alura!” the woman he had bumped into a moment ago bellowed, “What did you do?”

“Mommy, it’s not my fault. He pushed him,” the little girl pointed from the other kid to Luke, “so I punched him,” she said confidently, as if she did no wrong. But if she was saying the truth, and if this other kid did push Luke, he would side with this little girl despite being a grown adult. How dare someone just push his son?

“Alura, that’s not how you handle problems,” the woman shook her head in disappointment.

“Well Aunt Alex says that bad people deserve a punch,” the little girl said, “so I punched him.”

“Alura,” the woman moaned, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “I can’t believe that Alex said that to you, and taught you how to punch,” she murmured to herself.

“She didn’t teach me,” the woman was about to sigh in relief, but Alura continued on, “Aunt Maggie did.”

The woman groaned in response.

The coach finally came to the scene, and Mon-El wondered where the hell he was when all this transpired. He helped Luke up, and examined his arm despite Luke claiming that he was fine.

“Apologize,” the woman said sternly, but all Alura did in response was cross her arms and pout, “Alura,” she warned.

“What happened?” the coach asked.

“What happened?” Mon-El spoke incredulously, “What happened was, that boy pushed my kid for no reason.”

 _Way to be an impartial, responsible adult Mon-El,_ he groaned.

“And my daughter thought it was best to handle a bully, by punching him,” the woman whispered to the coach, hoping the other kid wouldn’t hear her call him a bully. Mon-El glanced at the kid, still currently scowling and wondered where his parents were, and why they hadn’t come onto the scene and offered their two-cents to defend their obnoxious son.

Calm down Mon-El, no need to let you frustrations out on a child.

“And my daughter was just about to apologize to him, right Alura?” she narrowed her eyes.

“Only if she apologizes to him,” she pointed at Luke, who was currently being held possessively by Mon-El.

“Alura,” the woman groaned.

“It’s only fair.”

Mon-El couldn’t have even more proud of this little girl.

“Zeke apologize to Luke. Then Alura apologize to Zeke,” the coach mediated. About damn time.

The entire group turned to look at Zeke, who was still scowling defiantly. The way he held himself, the contempt his eyes, and the complete and utter disregard for authority was indicative of his character. A bully through and through. He reminded Mon-El of his childhood and the various bullies that had come and gone from his life: grade, middle, and high school. They all employed different tactics when they bullied him and Winn, but the way they acted with their entitlement and their deep resentment to anything that could threaten them was present in this little child. Every child has the potential to change, but Zeke was a bully, and he’d be damned if he let his son be bullied. But the pacifist in him reprimanded his thoughts, if he could stifle this at the bud, he wouldn’t definitely try.  

“Zeke apologize to Luke please,” Mon-El finally spoke, and gently pushed Luke forward.

“Why?” Zeke sneered, “He cut me in line.”

“No I didn’t!” Luke finally spoke, “I was always ahead of you in line.”

“No you weren’t you liar!”

“I’m not a liar!”

“Yes you are!”

“Enough!” the coach yelled, “Zeke it doesn’t matter if he cut you in line or not, it doesn’t give you a free pass to push him,” Alura stuck out her tongue towards Zeke but her happiness was short-lived as the coach continued talking, “And Alura, that doesn’t give you a free pass to push Zeke. Now apologize or you both will be cut from the team!”

All three of their eyes bulged out at that declaration, even Mon-El was wondering if the coach would follow through on that threat.

“I’m sorry for pushing you Luke,” Zeke reluctantly said.

Now everyone was looking at Alura, who was unceremoniously pushed forward by her mother, “I’m sorry for punching you Zeke,” Alura actually sounded sincere, but that smile was a little too wicked to mean anything good, but the coach was satisfied by the apologies and beckoned everyone back to their stations, and finally ended the entire spectacle that was happening in the middle of the field. Mon-El wasn’t even aware that they were literally the center of everyone’s attention for the last five minutes.

He crouched down again, “Everything okay bud?”

“Yaa.”

“Luke…,”

“It’s okay Mr. Luke, I got Luke’s back,” Alura came up to them and gave a pat on Luke’s back.

Mon-El chuckled, “Why thank you Alura.”

“You’re welcome,” she said proudly and then she whispered something in Luke’s ear which caused him to beam a big smile and they ran back on the field and that was quite literally the end of that. Mon-El watched them scurry on to the open field while talking animatedly. Pairing up with each other with whatever drill the coach was now starting.

“Sorry about my daughter,” the woman spoke over his shoulder.

He turned to see her exasperated. He could see Alura being a hand-full. Luke was mellow, but Alura was a fire-storm.

“I’m not gonna lie, I was kinda rooting for your daughter. And I, by no means condone violence, but he did push my son,” Mon-El tried to make a light-hearted joke, “and that was quite an impressive right hook.”

She giggled, and the crinkles on her forehead disappeared, and a small smile graced her face, and those blue eyes sparkled at him, drowning him in their ethereal beauty, “You can thank my sister-in-law for that right hook.”

He snapped back to reality, not quite catching what she had said, he didn’t know how to respond so they just stood there, a little awkwardly.

“Well, ya. Um…nice meeting you, even if it was the strangest possible way,” she said.

“What? Your daughter protecting my son’s honor is probably the best way to meet anyone. The mother of my son’s bodyguard.”

“Well in that case, it was an honor to meet my daughter’s bodyguard-eeee…bodyguard-ee’s father? Wow that sounded way better in my head.”

They both laughed, and Mon-El thanked the gods that he hadn’t acted like a complete fool in front of her.

“Kara Danvers,” she said between giggles and outstretched her hand and the only thing he noticed was the lack of a wedding band on her finger.

Elated by this discovery, Mon-El shook her hand, “Mon-El Matthews.”

“Nice meeting you,” she beamed a smile at him. Mon-El couldn’t help but reciprocate a cheek twitching smile. _She wasn’t wearing a wedding band._ There was a probably a million and one reasons as to why she wasn’t wearing.

She left it at home. She is getting it retouched. She lost it. She and her husband are going through a rough patch. She has a boyfriend. She is a recent widow. Someone stole it. She pawned it off to pay off debts. Space aliens stole it.

A million and one reasons, but Mon-El choose not to dwell on the negatives, and tried to remain optimistic.

She had a daughter and she was single.

“Likewise.”

And another air of awkwardness encompassed them both. Mon-El’s hands fidgeted at his sides while he thought about what to say. The weather? Their lives? Her daughter? His son? What do people talk about to strike up conversations? She turned to face the field, and Mon-El was worried that this would be their last interaction ever. For heaven’s sake, he was a bartender! They talked to anyone and everyone, and he couldn’t even strike up a conversation with this pretty lady, and was forced to resort to sly glances at her every minute or so to make sure that she hadn’t left. But he couldn’t help but feel intimidated, he hadn’t talked to girl in years… and he was a bit rusty if not completely useless in playing the field.

‘Nice weather to play outside’, that seemed appropriate to say, and something she would have to respond to. ‘Nice weather to play outside’ he repeated like a mantra in his head but by the time he worked up enough courage to say it, she was gone. Thirty seconds, thirty goddamn seconds is what it took for her to just vanish.

Fuck.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He tried to look for her without looking like a complete and utter creeper. The field was overflowing with parents and children, but she seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Of course this would happen to him, of course. First time, in a long time, he had shown any interest in a girl, and she would just magically disappear right before his eyes. The gods do love to play cruel tricks on him. If it hadn’t been for the whole, Alura-Zeke-Luke situation, he would have thought he dreamt her up, given how quickly she managed to vanish.

“Daddy!” he heard Luke yell at him as soon as the coach blew his whistle. He turned to see Luke running towards his arms wide open.

He shelved his disappointment of Kara, and caught Luke in his arms.

“Did you see me Dad?! I scored a billion goals! A billion! Alura even counted and told me! Told I’ll be the goal God! Here me roar Dad!” Luke spoke a mile a minute, “And then me and Alura teamed up and we showed Zeke that we are the bestest. The super bestest. She would kick the ball, and and and then I would kick it in. The coach said we were the bestest ever team. I told you Daddy!”

“I’m glad you loved it Bud!”

“I really really loved it. Thank you Dad! We already have plans for next practice. Me and Alura are gonna team up again and and and then we are –“

“Don’t tell him all our secrets Luke!” Alura came running towards them, dragging her mother with her.

“Sorry. I forgot it’s a secret.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t tell him until we can show me,” despite Alura whispering, Mon-El and Kara both heard her, and Kara’s eyebrow quirked up, and they both grinned at each other, happy that their children were getting along and becoming friends. Although his smile was more than just about Luke’s budding friendship -- she was back, and she wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

She was real, she was back, she had a daughter, she is single, and her daughter was becoming fast friends with her son.

Life wasn’t this kind to him, well not since Luke was born. It was almost like everything was being handed to him on a silver platter. Perhaps he was reading way too much into this entire situation, but he wanted to be optimistic, and looking at his son and her daughter being so playful, a part of him wanted him to try even harder. Was this odd? Was he acting like a hopeless romantic? He literally met her for ten minutes, and he wanted to woo the pants off her.

“Daddy!” Luke jumped him out of his reverie, “I’m hungry.”

Expectantly, Luke looked at him, one had rubbing his belly, and a slight pout adorned his face. Mon-El chuckled, “Uhh…how does pizza sound bud?”

“Pizza! Yay!” Luke jumped to his side and grabbed his hand, “Let’s go!”

“I’m hungry too Mommy,” he heard Alura say.

“I think Grandma Eliza has something special prepared.”

“But…but… Luke gets pizza.”

“Alura…”

“It’s not fair.”

“Do you want to come with us Alura?” Luke asked hesitantly, “Daddy can she come with us?”

His five-year old son had no sense of boundaries, “Now, Luke. You need to ask her mom if she can come.”

“Ummm….Alura’s mom, can Alura come get pizza with us,” Luke spoke at a whisper, and was fidgeting a little, afraid that she might say no, “And you can come to! Ummm…right Daddy? Alura’s mom can come too,” he looked up at Mon-El hopefully.

Kara looked right at him, smirking but Mon-El couldn’t understand why, “Well, if Luke’s dad says I can come, then we can go Alura.”

“Daddy –“

“Mr. Luke please say yes –“

“—say yes now please –“

“—so we can get pizza—“

“—please—“

“—please please please –“

“—tell Alura’s mom she can come –“

“—please please – “

“Okay! Okay!” he exclaimed and they both finally stopped pouncing at him. That smirk made so much more sense, she released two little heathenness children upon him, “You win! Alura’s mom can come with us.”

*********

Pizzeria Bianco, a local hole in the wall restaurant, that had as been in National City for as long an Mon-El could remember was where they decided to eat. It was an easy choice, Kara knew it and so did Mon-El, so they decided to meet up there after they managed to pry their children away from each other. They both insisted that they drive together, either in Mon-El’s car or in Kara’s. It didn’t matter to them which car as long as they could ride together and continue to have their hushed conversation together. Gods only knows what they were constantly whispering about, but Mon-El hoped it wasn’t something sinister  – not that Luke was capable of such, but Alura did have a mischievous look in her eyes that made Mon-El think they were planning world domination rather than how to score a goal on the soccer field.

But they settled on different cars, it was too much work to transfer a booster seat into another car, and not to mention the fact that they both just meet each other a half hour ago. Letting a complete strange drive his son around, despite the fact that he found her mesmerizing, was not exactly a responsible thing to do.

They both arrived before Kara and Alura, and while Mon-El was patiently waiting, Luke was the exact opposite. Frenzied, anxious, and worried.

“What if they don’t come Daddy!” he moaned another complaint, “We should have taken the same car. I told you Daddy!”

He continued his rambling, and Mon-El let each complaint flow in from one ear and straight out the other. Sure he was excited that they had agreed to come to lunch with them, but them not showing up wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. He rationalized it in the car, they had soccer practice every Saturday for the next two months, they were bound to run into each other again, and given the fact that Alura and Luke seemed inseparable – already – he wasn’t as worried as Luke.

But when Luke saw them entering the pizzeria, Mon-El could actually see all the worry dissipate from his face. Literally gone in a flash – in a blink of an eye. His dramatic little son, was once again dramatic as usual.

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” Luke said.

But Mon-El didn’t catch what Alura said because they were back to whispering to each other.

“Hey,” Kara greeted him.

“Hi,” he smiled at her, “I swear they are planning world domination with all that whispering.”

She giggled, “Well, if its world domination they are planning, I’m glad I’m her mother. At least I’m safe.”

“Oh ya…Good call. As long as we are safe,” he winked at her.

Fuck. No. He. Didn’t Just. Fucking. Wink. At. Her. No. No. No.

He was petrified. What had possessed him to do something as foolish as that? It was like he was teenager again, in a bar trying to pick up chicks with a stupid pick-up that was cheesy and probably shouldn’t have worked but everyone was just too drunk to care. Ugh. _This is what happens when you haven’t flirted with someone in over ten years, you do stupid shit._

But her airy giggled filled the atmosphere but where music to his ears, and helped calmed his nerves. She was laughing. Perhaps a pity laugh, but she was still laughing. Maybe he wasn’t going to mess this up.

“Come on Mom, I’m hungry,” Alura said.

“Okay okay…lets order some pizza.”

“Umm…one pizza sound good to you? We can go half and half on the toppings? We can split it?” Mon-El asked.

“That sounds perfect...But umm. For topping I would like,” she avoided his gaze, and bit the inside of her lip, “Oh Alura! Alura likes pepperoni.”

“So does Luke. So we can do half pepperoni if you like another topping or we could go all pepperoni?...”

He liked pineapples on his pizza, which was considered to be an awful topping to 80% of the world. He didn’t want to subject Kara to his strange taste, he was happy to settle for whatever toppings she wanted.

“Mom likes pineapples,” Alura scrunched her nose, “bleh.”

“So does Dad!” Luke mirrored Alura’s face, “Uncle Winn calls him an alien for liking pineapples on pizza.”

“Aunt Maggie calls Mom a weird-o!”

“Alura don’t say that word,” Kara scolded, “So you like pineapple,” she said sheepishly.

His heart could quite literally burst from happiness right now. She likes pineapple on her pizza. The odds, the chances, the improbability of this moment didn’t escape him. Granted, many people liked pineapple on their pizza for it to be still considered a topping, but he had yet to meet another pineapple enthusiast. He was grinning at this happy coincidence, “I do, as my son so lovingly pointed out,” he chuckled.

“So half pepperoni, half pineapple.”

“Sounds like heaven.”  

Their lunch was pretty short. Luke and Alura were absorbed in their conversation, talking animatedly with their hands but their tones were hushed whispers.

He and Kara engaged in some light conversation, never delving too deep. It was like blind date, were small nuggets of information were dropped throughout the entire conversation. She was a journalist who worked at CatCo media, and she lived near her sister and her wife. And Alura practically begged her to join the soccer team when they found a flier tucked in the windshield of their car. And Mon-El sparsely offered up information about his life. First dates were hard, and this wasn’t even technically a date…it was a play date for their children. What could they talk about? Their goals, their lives, their ambitions, their past, their problems, their worries? Ten years off the market clearly caused his skills to be rusty.

The only saving grace was that she was as bad as he was.

She often gave him a nervous glance when she felt she talked too much. She was ranting about her boss, Cat Grant, and stopped short of getting to the juicy details and simply brushed aside the conversation and changed the topic altogether.

They both didn’t know where the boundary was, and were worried they would overstep it.

But their kids were the polar opposite – thick as thieves with their giggling, and rampant conversations. They both had forgotten about the pizza they desperately wanted to eat. Their slices were half-eaten, and their hunger long forgotten.

After forcing their kids to eat the remainder of their pizza slices they were ready to depart.

“Well, see you next week,” Kara outstretched her hand. Mon-El saw a twinkle in her eyes and he wondered if she was as happy to meet him as he was her.

“Yes, ya. See you next week.”

Alura and Luke were still engrossed in their conversation.

Correction – World Domination conversation.

“Come on Alura, say bye. It’s time to leave.”

Alura groaned, “Do we have too?”

“Yes we do. It’s almost three. Grandma is gonna be upset we didn’t stop by.”

“Okay,” she said, albeit begrudgingly and hugged Luke, “Bye Luke.”

She hugged him, so nonchalantly, “Bye Alura. See you Wednesday,” Luke responded.

“Wait. What?” Mon-El asked perplexed.

“Wednesday?” Kara voiced her own concern.

“Ya. Me and Luke are gonna see each other Wednesday?”

“And who decided that?” Kara asked.

“We did. You don’t work on Wednesday. And Luke said Mr. Matthews doesn’t either.”

Kara and Mon-El gaped at each other at the sheer audacity of their children setting up a play date without even telling them.

 “I…what…I don’t even know what to say to that Alura.”

“Please say yes.”

“How about me and Ms. Danvers talk about it, and if we think it’s okay we will have a play date Wednesday,” Luke and Alura cheered, “I said IF,” Mon-El emphasized.

“If you do all your chores. If your room is clean and if you listen to me Alura. Only then,” Kara chimed in.

She glanced at Mon-El and threw him a wink.

She winked at him.

Fucking hell. That just happened. Gods be good, this woman was perfect. It wasn’t flirtatious, there was no double meaning, but she still winked at him. It made him feel less like an idiot for winking at her earlier.

“Right…Right. Same for you Luke. Do all your chores, room needs to be clean, and you have to listen to me.”

They promised ardently, but the coming week would decide how true to their promise they were going to be.

“Okay, well bye for real,” Kara chuckled.

“Yes. Bye. See you Saturday or Wednesday,” he grinned.

But as soon as they began to walk their separate ways, Luke yelled, “Wait!”

All of them stopped their movements, “You need her phone number if you are going to talk to her,” he laughed.

“Right. Of course. Silly me.”

“Silly Daddy.”

“Your number please,” Mon-El handed her his phone.

She put in her number and shot her number a text from his phone, “Now I have your number as well.”

“Well now you have no excuse not to call me.”

“So much pressure,” she chuckled.

“Only if you don’t call me,” he smirked.

“I mean, I could just text you. Is that the same thing?”

“Ahhh… much better. Less of a chance of me making a fool of myself.”

“Now why would you make a fool of yourself?”

“Well, I am talking to my son’s bodyguard mother. That’s such an honor.”

“Mhmmm…Well don’t be so hard on yourself, we all falter in the face of greatness,” she lightly patted his shoulder.

They gaped at each other for a few seconds before they both erupted in a loud boisterous laughter. First time in ten years did he actually, successfully flirt with someone. He felt a heavy burden being lifted off his chest. He was one step closer. And she flirted back…right? No married, in a relationship woman would do that?

After saying bye for a third time, they finally left.

“Thanks bud,” he picked up Luke off the ground and crushed him into a hug while he peppered kisses all over his face, “Thank you thank you thank you.”

“Ewwww Daddy stop,” Luke tried to wipe away all the kisses on his face.

Luke didn’t even know what he just did. His son was his best wingman ever. Helping him take a girl on (play) date and then scoring him her number.

His son was his best wingman ever, and he didn’t even know it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i captured the awkwardness of getting back in the field after being away for so long, and having a son and family and just not knowing how to start a relationship again
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it... :))
> 
> find me at queenkaramel on tumblr for updates on my stories.  
> once again sorry for the delay and hopefully i will get chapter four out quicker
> 
> please ignore any mistakes and an updated one will be posted soon :))


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took long but i got side-tracked, and then i just couldnt find motivation, therefore i think this chapter is weak, or im not a fan of it, but i love the sweetness of it, just not overall. and it was rather quick, so please please please ignore mistakes and i will fix it in the morning when i have enough sleep in me lol

__

_“Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.” – Helen Keller_

* * *

 

Mon-El wiped down the counter, almost mindlessly as his thoughts wandered in excitement for Wednesday. He felt like a child, finding pleasure in the littlest thrills in life. And somehow, having a playdate for his son had become his highlight for his week. He had talked to Kara this morning, and they had decided to meet in the park for a few hours, maybe eat some lunch while Alura and Luke played. Which was perfect, because if Luke and Alura occupied each other, he would have the undivided attention of Kara, and hopefully, if everything went perfectly, he would have another meeting with her sans their children.

But that was a big if. A huge if. But he had to hope.

“Earth to Mon-El?” Winn shook his hand in front of him, ruining his train of thought, “You’ve been cleaning this spot for the last minute. I can practically see my reflection in it.”

“Har-har.”

“Come on, what’s on your mind? Those stress lines are not making you any more attractive.”

“Shut up Winn!”

“Ohh, someone is feisty tonight.”

“Are you worried about my birthday present? Cause I gave you a list of all the acceptable presents, so really, all those stress lines are for nothing,” Winn leaned across the bar and whispered as if it was a trade secret.

Mon-El chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’ve got your present. I swear you are worse than Luke when it comes to your birthday.”

“Hey! Your son makes lists of what he wants as well!”

“Ya, well. He’s five. What’s your excuse?”

“My excuse is the desire to have perfect birthday presents!”

Mon-El was tempted to tell him that he got Winn the perfect birthday present, and it wasn’t even on his list. A replica Luke Skywalker’s light saber, something Winn had wanted for ages. But as much as wanted to rub it in his face that he had gotten his best friend the perfect gift without being told, he wanted to wait till he saw Winn’s face when he opened up the gift at his party next week. To see Winn light up with happiness, and if his luck was just right, to see Winn cry.

“Speaking of gifts. Did you want MarioKart 8?”

“No,” Winn said hesitantly, and his eyes widened, “Why? Did I accidentally put that on the list?”

“No you didn’t. Don’t worry,” Mon-El quelled the surge of pure panic that was emitted of Winn, “It’s just. Well, I don’t know if…I don’t know whether…”

“Come on Mon-El. Spit it out!”

He was about to give the secret of his son’s present away. But if Winn didn’t want it, did Luke lie to get it? He needed an answer.

“Okay, just tell me. Did you 100% not want MarioKart 8?”

“Not as a birthday gift. Of course I want it…eventually. But not as a birthday present.”

Mon-El wasn’t sure if his explanation was enough to let out a sigh of relief, “Umm…well. Did you mention that to Luke?”

“Mention what? Mention that I wanted MarioKart 8?”

“…yes?”

“Maybe, possibly…yeah. I don’t remember everything I say to Luke.”

“Well he may or may not…but definitely may have bought that as your birthday present,” Mon-El grimaced.

“He…what…oh no…nooo,” Winn moaned and bent over and banged his head against the bar counter.

_Fuck._ How could he tell Luke that the birthday he picked for his favorite Uncle Winn wasn’t what his Uncle Winn wanted? That was a conversation he wasn’t looking forward too, so he had to salvage this situation…for his son.

“But you just said you wanted it eventually. Well eventually just became now,” he grinned.

“No. Mon-El you don’t understand,” he mumbled against the counter, “MarioKart8 can only be played on the WiiU.”

“Okay?” Winn was right, Mon-El definitely didn’t understand.

“I don’t have the WiiU. I just have a Wii,” he lifted his head clearly shocked that Mon-El wasn’t understanding his point.

“And…?”

Winn groaned, “I have to pay $300 to buy the WiiU just to play MarioKart 8.”

“Oh,” as realization dawned upon him.

“Oh,” Winn echoed his words, clearly frustrated.

“Well, I mean. Your godson so thoughtfully bought you his gift. He searched the entire mall to find you the perfect gift. And was so happy afterwards,” Mon-El said, trying desperately trying to guilt-trip Winn, “and he has been talking nonstop about how he wants to play it as soon as you open the present, sooo…”

“So….,” Winn narrowed his eyes.

“So, I mean. Your _godson_ will be so disappointed if he had to return said gift.”

Winn groaned, “You’re gonna make me spend $300 aren’t you?”

“For the price of Luke’s smile, $300 seems like nothing.”

“You’re so lucky I love Luke so much.”

Mon-El grinned ear to ear at his successful guilt-tripping. He draped the rag so over the shoulder, rather dramatically, in victory, “And Luke loves you too, and will be eternally grateful.”

“Ya, ya,” Mon-El could see through the complaining façade Winn was putting up. It was hard not to love Luke, and when you just happened to be his favorite Uncle, you would pull hell and heaven together to make him happy, “So I was thinking I’d take Luke to the arcade on Wednesday. It’s my day off, and I’ve been promising him for over a week, I guess I can finally fulfill it. So Wednesday at 2 sound good?”

“Sure,” Mon-El waved Winn off. He could get some work at the bar done, and he honestly needed that free time. He mentally noted in his head what he could get done Wednesday with Luke off his hands: go to the grocery store, clean the house, and finish balancing his books, and then meet Kara at the park.

Meet Kara at the park.

Meet Kara at the park _with Luke_.

“Nooo!” Mon-El yelled, earning him some annoyed glances from patrons. Winn froze,  mid-drink, clearly shocked by Mon-El’s outburst, “Its…Its fine you don’t have to take him. Maybe your next day off?” he stuttered out.

“I don’t know when my next day off is. I can’t do this weekend, and then next weekend is the party. What’s wrong with this Wednesday?” Winn whispered, eyeing the patrons who were still staring at them. It wasn’t normal for Mon-El to not let Luke hang out with Winn, and on top of it, he had such a visceral reaction to his suggestion, clearly something was going on that Winn didn’t know about.

Mon-El contemplated whether he should spill the beans to Winn. Deep down he wanted too, he wanted some advice, he wanted help, but most importantly he wanted his best friend to know what was happening in his life. But he was also scared. Scared that if it didn’t work out, then Winn would know he failed. Realistically, Winn would never mock him for it, deep down Mon-El knew that, but part of him didn’t want to risk it. Which was really unfair to consider since Winn had never betrayed his confidence, but fear was irrational emotion and Mon-El was caving to its outlandish thoughts. He needed a good excuse, an excuse that Winn would believe.

“We have a playdate scheduled.”

That was a good lie, a believable lie.

“I’ll take him. And then we could go to arcade together. Winn-Winn!” he winked at his own pun.

_Fuck._ Leave it to Winn to find a loop-hole. He needed to say the truth, he had find the courage to say the truth. It was Winn. His best friend. His brother. His son’s godfather. _It was Winn_. No matter how it ended with the girl, if he didn’t have Winn’s support, would it really matter? He had squash his fears and doubts, he had to trust Winn.

“The thing is,” Mon-El looked down unable to look at Winn’s expectant gaze, “The thing is. The playdate. The girl’s mom…she is really pretty, and sweet and single and iwanttohangoutwithher,” he finally stammered out.

He kept his eyes down, his fingers twitching at his sides as he waited for Winn’s reaction.

“Duuude,” Winn practically yelled, once again earning annoyed looks from the patrons, “dude,” he whispered, “Mon-El! That’s amazing! Okay…okay, how cute is she? No that doesn’t matter. Is she fine that you have Luke? Wait, never mind. She had a kid too Winn, duh! Playdate and a date, look at you! When did this happen? Did she ask you, or did you ask her?”

“Winn! Stop with the questions!”

“Well, are you planning on answering any of them?”

“No,” he grumbled.

“And why not?”

“Cause the less details I give you, the better. You know, just in case.”

“Just in case, of what?”

“It doesn’t work out?”

“Huh?” Winn asked, genuinely perplexed.

“I don’t want to give you high hopes, or you know…know that I had a chance at having someone in my life, and then royally screwed it up.”

“Mon-El—”

“NO! You don’t get to _Mon-El_ me, Winn! I haven’t dated anyone in five years! Five years! I don’t know how, and if I mess up, if I screw this up. What does it say about me? What does that mean for me? Am I just going to be alone for the rest of my life? Just me and Luke? Which I wouldn’t mind at all, but, Gods,” he let out an exasperated sigh, and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, “but I want to know if I have a _chance_.  A  _chance_ at something more! And to know I could have it, for it to be in my grasp, and then for me to ruin it, not just for me and but also Luke…how could I possibly live with that? How could I live with someone else knowing that I ruined it?” Mon-El whispered the last sentence out, ashamed at the implication of his outbrust.

Winn blinked at him, as an eerie silence fell over them. Mon-El wanted the teasing, playful banter to return and to forget that this conversation ever happened. But when Winn cleared his throat, as if he was preparing a monologue, Mon-El knew he needed whatever pep-talk Winn had been formulating in his mind.

“Mon-El, I don’t know where this fear came from. But let me tell you this, Luke is never going to hold this over you. Never. He loves you Mon-El, you are quite literally the sun in his life and he is never gonna think less of you. You and him are a family. A complete family. You don’t need anyone else to complete it. Sure it would be a benefit have someone else, but don’t ever think you aren’t enough. And me? Think any less of you? You have taken care of Luke all by yourself for five years, are running a successful business, and the world’s perfect dad all at the same time. I don’t even know how you do it. Hell, I aspire to be you. So no, I’m not going to stand here while you belittle yourself. But that’s why I am here. Every time you have that stupid, irrational doubt in your head, I need to tell you that you are letting that stupid, irrational doubt win and then tell you to toss that stupid, irrational thought out of your head. Do you hear me?”

Mon-El grumbled his response, but he could feel himself begin to smile involuntarily. Winn was his best friend, his brother and he had doubted him.

“I can’t hear you,” he mockingly placed his hand behind his ear and leaned in.

“I hear you,” Mon-El said loudly.

“Okay, since we have passed your self-degradation. Are you gonna tell me who asked out who? I need details Mon-El!”

“Well, the thing is, neither of us? Luke kinda did it for me.”

“Luke!” Winn bellowed out, “How? What? How?”

“Luke set up the playdate and I guess I was just invited," he shrugged non-nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday occurrence. 

Winn barked out a laugh, “Look at Luke, taking after his godfather.”

“Pffff, as if. You were the worst wingman ever.”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“Was not!”

“You only landed me one chick!”

“And you dated that ‘chick’ for five years!”

“Semantics,” Mon-El snickered.

“And you’re avoiding the subject. So what’s she like.”

Mon-El felt a smile creep up on him involuntarily. How could he even begin to describe her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :) As always please ignore any mistakes, especially with this one.


End file.
